


Close To You

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Courting Rituals, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: While the Aesir, Jotnar and Humans might all have cat ears and tails, it doesn't mean that they court each other the same way.





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Close To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810864) by [Chuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh)



> This came about (as most things do lately) through a chat with NovaRain. We got onto the subject of cat/human hybrids with their ears and tails. THEN MY BRAIN TOOK OFF AND DID A FLUFFY THING. WHOOPS? I hope you all like :)

When Loki became one of the co-founding Revengers and a ‘good guy’ it meant that he started spending more time working with the heroes of Earth; specifically, he liked to spend time with Tony.

Loki liked to stand close to Tony, pressing up against his side; Loki _also_ liked to curl his tail around Tony’s. He always claimed it was an accident, but Tony doubted it was true; it happened too frequently.

Tony’s tail was long, auburn and fluffy, like his ears while Loki’s tail was long, smooth and black; sleek, shiny and matching his ears.

Tony had to admit, that he liked the feel of their tails wrapped around each other. It made him want to step into Loki’s arms and snuggle into his chest, sighing happily. It also made an instinctive part of him want to purr. It was kind of why he kept allowing Loki to do it. It felt nice. It made him feel _happy_ , and things that did that were in short supply lately.

But, the thing was, Tony hadn’t thought much about the meaning behind Loki’s actions. Tail-curling wasn’t actually something that humans did in general, so he had no basis for the desire beyond; _hey; this feels kind of nice._

It wasn’t until they were in the common room of the tower that Tony realised there was something more to it. 

Tony had come to stand beside Loki at the counter as dinner was being chosen (and argued over) from the group’s favourite Thai restaurant. Tony had been half expecting to feel Loki’s tail find his own within minutes of him stopping beside the mage, but it stayed where it was, twitching with agitation.

Tony didn’t know what made him do it--the need to make Loki feel less irritated? His own desire to gain the affectionate touch he’d started to crave?--but he shifted his own tail to find and join with Loki’s.

The mage jerked his attention to Tony the moment it happened, looking startled, but he didn’t otherwise react beyond a small swallow and faint smile. His agitation also faded as he moved a minute distance closer in order to better wrap their tails together.

Tony just smiled back and bumped their shoulders together before throwing his attention and suggestions into the food order.

He had almost forgotten about the snug hold their tails had on each other until Thor was arguing with Loki and came around to their side of the counter. He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell to look at their joined tails.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, before a smile took over his face. “I did not believe you two to be courting!”

“I, huh?” Tony remarked, feeling the way Loki stiffened beside him, his tail going rigid against Tony’s.

“Your bound tails; it is a sign of possession and courtship among the Aesir,” Thor stated simply, a small frown forming. “Loki did not tell you?”

Tony swung his attention to the mage. Loki was incredibly tense, but it didn’t stop him from looking at Tony with nervous eyes and a sheepish expression. He looked entirely caught out and his ears were already flat on his head as if he wanted to flee and hide. Yet... Loki didn’t leave; he just kept trying to gauge Tony’s reaction to the discovery of his feelings. It just made Tony swallow as he thought about what to say.

“He didn’t tell me,” Tony murmured, watching the way that Loki’s shoulders filled with additional tension and his tail even started to drift away from Tony’s. But Tony just tightened his own tail’s hold, surprising the mage. He didn’t need to think twice as he continued with a small smile, “But, yeah, Thor; we are courting.”

Loki blinked a few times before he suddenly grinned and moved in close, pressing his mouth against Tony’s in a kiss of both gratitude and joy. He lingered close for a long moment, his arm sneaking out to curl around Tony’s waist and tug him snug against Loki's body as they kissed slow and soft.

When Loki pulled back a small smile still pulled at his mouth and he wrapped their tails even tighter around one another. Tony could only chuckle and lean further against Loki, enjoying the feeling of happiness that was spreading throughout his chest - enjoying the way Loki was smiling; possessive, pleased and utterly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT:** If you feel like jumping down a rabbit hole of "future scenario rambles" in this universe. You can find those in my comment thread with **PunkPlaidKitty** which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/152300562). Enjoy! :)


End file.
